fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Super Studios
Day 1 Before we begin, I would like to apologize for being so late to this event. I had to move into a new house much sooner than I thought and then I got sick with diarrhea and things just got in the way. But now that I'm back, let's start the... # SUPER STUDIOS F3 2017 PRESENTATION! In the year of 3018, a mad scientist known as Doctor Professor has created a robot army capable of taking over the WORLD with one special robot in charge. However, due to an error in its code, the robot gains a sense of justice and turns against its creator. Now the robot travels the globe hoping to defeat the Doctor and his army. This is.... MECHARMS (working title). Mecharms is a 2D platformer game for the Nintendo Switch inspired by and taking elements from the Megaman series and ARMS. The main character of the game is Connect, a Robot designed with the ability to have interchangeable arms. Which are unlocked after defeating the bosses in the game. Now you may be wondering, what makes this different from all the other Megaman inspired games out there? One thing. Mixing and matching. Here's what I mean, In the game you can press the left and right shoulder pads to change the arms you're using respectively (right changes right, left changes left), while you can have each arm be the same it is encouraged that each arm is a different type. Certain combinations can even give you new abilities. That's it for today. again, I am sorry for being so late and for this being so short. Goodnight. Day 2 Hello and welcome back to the SUPER STUDIOS F3 2017 PRESENTATION! Today we'll be talking about some additional details for Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Spirit! Now, one of the main gimmicks in game is the fact that Mario is a ghost, and as a ghost he can possess enemies and certain objects. But what about bosses? Well... In Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team, there were giant battles. And in Paper Jam, there were papercraft battles. Now in Brothers in Spirt, there's BOSS POSSESSION BATTLES! In boss possession battles you play as the boss as you fight another boss all in a giant 3D space. For example, at a point in the the story you'll anger a ghost in the forest and have to fight it by possessing a Mega Wiggler. There's around 6 or 7 boss possession battles in the game with each one having unique abilities and movements from the others. That's it for the Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Spirt details today. Keep an eye out for later today when I reveal new details for Mecharms! ______________________________________________ Let's talk about Mecharms. Now, some of you have pointed out that this game is a bit TOO similar to the Megaman series. Well I'm going to hopefully put those thoughts to rest with some additional details. DETAIL ONE: No Megabuster equivalent. That's right, the basic form of attack is not a projectile. Instead the most basic form of attacking is picking up and tossing small objects. If both of your arms are the basic version you'll be able to pick up heavier objects. DETAIL TWO: Not all arms are intended for combat. Unlike the Megaman series where each ability usually just changes how Megaman attacks, most of the arms in the game are used to solve puzzles or to get through stages quicker. Although there are some exceptions like the aforementioned basic arms. DETAIL THREE: No weakness system. As most of the arms aren't intended for combat it makes sense that the bosses wouldn't have a Rock-Paper-Scissors style system. At most, a boss might be flying and you might need to use a wall- climbing arm in order to reach it. That's it for today's stuff, sorry for it being so short again. See ya! Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Super Studios